Legends Descendants Chapter 1: In the Beginning
by kulaczking
Summary: Katrina learns her true heritage and now aware of her true power. School is just around the corner and Herobrine makes her go. What will happen to her, you choose!


Waz up all you awesome dudes and dudets!

This is my very first story/chapter I have ever written, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a review on how to improve my writing in order to make it more interesting.

Now, down to the nitty-gritty. This story will be a very long one... hopefully...and it is about what would happen if Herobrine had a daughter. My stories also have a lot of dialogue. Prepare for dem plot twists dough! PLEASE do not jump to conclusions, this will not be what you think it is... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Minecraft other than a t-shirt and an account. The ownership belongs to Mojang and the creator, Notch.

Sub-disclaimer: I do not own any Dragonball products (the characters' actions sometimes follow that of DB, DBZ, DB GT, DBZ Kai and all DB movies.

'...' = thought

"..." = talking

[1], [2], [3]... = extra segments given at the bottom of the chapter.

Legends Descendants: Chapter 1- In the beginning...

* * *

Katrina woke up only to be blinded by a bright, pearl white sun. The rays of light flickering of the iron sword hanging on the wall and the windows throughout the room. Yawning, Katrina flipped her legs off the edge of her bed and stretched. Grabbing the bow off the table, she calmly walked out in to a acacia wood hallway and headed for the kitchen.

She sat down with a loaf of fresh bread, an apple, and a bottle of water. She was 14 years old and had been forced to live on her own due to her mother's death when she was 7. Katrina however, never seemed to need help getting food. She had learned to use a bow at age 6 from an older man. Being the expert archer that she was, hunting had come natural to her. It was like she never ran out of food. EVER.

"It's been so lonely out here ever since mom died," she said to herself, "It's like your the only Minecraftian left alive..."

(She doesn't know Herobrine is her dad... yet...)

After finishing up, she walked out the door and immediately sensed that a projectile was hurtling towards her.

'Do you ever learn,' she thought and pulled her bow off her shoulders and faster than the average eye could see, snatched the arrow clean out of the air before twirling it once and sending straight back where it came from smirking to herself after hearing the distinctive sound of clattering bones. [1]

As she arrived at her favorite meditation rock on a large, forested hill north of her house, she glanced over at the charred grass to the left of the rock and sighed. Katrina noticed that every time she meditated, strange phenomenons occurred around her and she never really understood what was happening. She sat on the long stone out-cropping over-looking a massive ocean, and waited... waited for something she knew would happen to her but never saw.

Katrina opened her eyes and found herself staring at one of the most beautiful sunset ever. A dark orange sun with the water-line a deep crimson reflecting off the water giving it a vivid red-violet color. Then she realized something, fire, everywhere by her feet, licking her light skin but only left a tingling feeling. Startled, Katrina jumped out of the now raging fireball now about 8 feet or 2.5 meters in diameter. It instantly extinguished. A bolt of lightning struck a few feet away and the fire returned causing her to jump in surprise but not really out of fear. In front of her stood a man. He had dark hazel hair, a somewhat tattered turquoises shirt, and blue violet pants.

"WHO are YOU," Katrina shouted.

The mystery man slowly turned around and looked down into her eyes (Katrina is about 1.75 blocks tall as compared to Herobrine who is 2), the flames left his body. He had no iris or pupil, In either eye.

"Katrina," he spoke slowly taking a step towards her.

'What?! How in Minecraft does he know my name?' "Who are you and how do you know me," she asked again.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other... I do hope you have not forgoten me."

"Who do YOU think YOU are, also, I don't know you are, and would like to be left alone."

"Who am I," he asked himself sarcastically while holding down a laugh, "I... am Herobrine. One of the two gods of Minecraft.

"Your.. a god," Katrina asked puzzled.

"Yes, and you... are half... my daughter."

Katrina literally fell over.

"H-h-ho-how?"

"I did say you are my daughter, correct?"

"Y-yes.."

Katrina stayed still for a while before regaining her bearings.

"Take it easy Katrina, you still seem a bit startled," Herobrine noted when she tried to sit up.

"It's going to rain soon... dad."

She had trouble getting out the word, dad.

"Indeed," he said, "Let's get you home."

She simply nodded knowing that rain, or any form of water (even snow and ice), would burn her after a while. (Kind of like Dracula and Mavis from Hotel Transylvania when they are in direct sunlight just not as bad.)

Next thing she saw was the sun in the window, water dripping from the roof. Herobrine was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What time is it," Katina questioned tiredly.

"Noon," her dad responded.

"I'm hungry"

"Hold on Katrina, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you ever had any sort of social time with other people?"

"No, unless you count mom and you."

"Well we are going to change that," he said evilly.

"W-what are you planning dad?"

Snickering, he answered quietly, "School, but first..."

"School? Why?"

"Let me finish please..."

"Sorry."

"As I was going to say, you first must learn to control your powers... and get something to eat. Agreed?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

The next day Katrina started on her powers. She tried everything she could think of but could not bring it out. Her dad simply sat on a rock and monitored her movements. After about 2 hours, Katrina started to grow frustrated.

"Why can't I do this but you can so effortlessly," Katrina growled.

"It is because you are new to this and I known it my whole life..."

"Then it can't be _THAT_ hard can it?"

"Well... I... uhhh..."

"Seriously dad?"

"Yes...(long pause...) However, I signed you up for school at Coltar City Middle School."

"Your point is...," Katrina asked waving him on with her hand.

"The first day is tomorrow," he continued, "sorry about the no warning."

"It's perfectly fine, it's just that... that... how did you get them to except me?"

"Fake name, some new clothes, and a mask."

'How could he get clothes and a mask without being seen? Hmmmmm. Oh well, I don't wanna know.'

One day later at 7:15am...

"Katrina," her dad called from down stairs.

"What..., she mumbled.

"School."

The word 'school' was all it took for her to wake up, get dressed in record time, and be in the kitchen to eat.

Breakfast was quite simple, egg, bread, and milk. After eating her dad offered to take her to school.

"Sure, I guess," she said nervously.

"Great, grab on," he exclaimed holding out his hand. (Yes, I do know that Minecraft characters have nubs for hands, but yolo right?)

She hesitated for a minute before reaching out and grasping her fathers arm. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Katrina felt a surge of energy pass though her body. She instinctively closed her eyes as if it was pain. Opening them, she saw that they were in front of if jet black building with red trimmings surrounded by a thin layer of trees. Outside the tree line, stood a colossal amount of large iron structures standing many hundreds of blocks tall.

'Wow,' she thought, 'this is a city. Hmmmm...'

"We're here," her dad cheered quietly.

"Cool, bye," she replied.

"One thing first, try to act and look normal..."

"Ummmm... Ok."

"Bye. Have fun!"

"Bye," she called as he blinked away.

Turning around, she sighed.

'Here we go! What exactly is "NORMAL"?'

**How was the first chapter dudes? I know it was short but, I'm new sooooooo... yeah.**

**If you would like her PE class to be Martial arts, review with "choice A" and anything else you would like to see.**

******If you would like her PE class to be a sport, review with "choice B and what sport" and then, well, you know.**

**********If you would like her PE class to be Capture the flag, go for 20, etc, review "choice C" and...**

**********Any other suggestions? Plz tell! Would love to hear them. Flame is not appreciated but I can take it.**

**********KulaczKing signing out! PEACE!**


End file.
